


Dear Ellen

by ElsaKL58



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Letters, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaKL58/pseuds/ElsaKL58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared decides to write a letter to Ellen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first thing ever as a fanfiction, so it's really short. It happens at the end of season 3, but I think after rereading it that it could happen a little bit after. Hope you enjoy :)

Dear Ellen Swatello,

I have to admit something to you. I cannot continue to lie to myself anymore. I don’t even know why I’m writing such things that you’ll never read. I talked to Peter about it but he doesn’t quite understand. He thinks it’ll pass but I know it won’t. Our little game that was supposed to last one night torments me more than I could have possibly thought at first. I never felt that way before. I remember everything and that kills me, because I’m sure you don’t. You hate me and I know I hate you. You’re such a mean creature when you want!  
But I thing I love you. Not the way you think. I love you, but I’m not in love with you. It’s totally different. I just loved what we had, it was nice. Seriously, I’ll never forget. Normally, I sleep with a women and the morning after I don’t even care. But with you, it’s so not the same. I wish we could continue. I wish it wasn’t over. I wish you would miss me as much as I miss you. I know for you it was only hate sex. And I thought it was also this for me, only hate sex. But it’s wasn’t actually. It was… brilliant sex. I hate that I miss you that much. Literally, I wish I had said no when you asked me. That way, I wouldn’t be writing those silly words. But it was so good…

But I keep hoping that for you too it was special. I remember when the second morning you kissed me. You were as surprised as me. I think you might like me. But you hate me a lot more, that’s sure. I know you like something about me, or you wouldn’t have asked me to have sex with you, am I right? I think that’s what keeps me hoping. I hope that you still find what we had special. I hope you won’t forget me.  
You piss me off. You’re so not nice, especially with me. But I think that’s what I like about you: you’re not the kind of girl I normally date. You’re so different from every other girl that I could possibly be with. You’re cruel, arrogant, but you’re a beautiful girl. Did I just write that I find you beautiful? Shame on me, but shame on you for making me writes this. Why do you exist?  
Anyway, that’s totally bullshit what I do right now. I’m losing precious time writing to you a letter that I’ll burn in the next few minutes. And Peter wants to talk to me about this new case we have. And it’s pretty much important, as always. I don’t need you to disturb me. Please, stop! 

Sorry,  
_Jared Franklin, you’re favorite lawyer ;)_


End file.
